


When All Is Said And Done

by swedish_short_snout



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedish_short_snout/pseuds/swedish_short_snout
Summary: What happens once Rizas promise is fulfilled, once Roy is Führer and the country is changed? This is my take on their future.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fandom kidnaps you! I watched the first time it in mid-December, re-watched it at the start of January and now I'm apparently writing a fanfic for the first time and it's only February!
> 
> This is my first time writing fanfics, I wrote it in one sitting, have no beta and should probably have proof-read more so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)
> 
> Title is from a song by Abba.

It was over, done, finished, they had succeeded and lived to tell the tale. Getting to the top, to Führer and then to change Amestris into a democracy with an elected council had been a long journey but they had done it. To then advocate for holding trials, and for being on said trials, for all the war crimes during the Ishvalan Civil War. But the trials were held and both Führer Mustang and her had come out alive and without further punishments, the rebuilding of Ishval and the changes to Amestris found to be enough by the jury and Ishvalan elders holding the trials. So now her promise to Roy was fulfilled and she no longer had anything binding her to the military.

A week after the end of the trials, General Hawkeye walked up to Roy when coming back from lunch and handed over two envelopes before taking her place at her desk. As Roy opened the one with the number one written on it he found a resignation letter, outlining a good deal for her retirement from the military (including asking to keep her licence for her smaller guns). He looked to her, shocked that she would leave his side but the glare she sent him let him know to keep reading before asking her what the hell she was thinking. He then turned to the second page and found a note  
  
_My promise has been fulfilled, I’m no longer bound to stand two steps behind you and guard your back but are free to resign from that task. I do so with the hope to follow my heart and, after all this time finally be able to take those two steps forward to stand at your side instead._  
  
it wasn’t even signed but then again it didn’t need to, he’d know her handwriting anywhere and besides it was included in the envelope for her resignation. He opened the second envelope to find a letter of recommendation for who should be her successor, a full list of the positions responsibilities and a note to said person should he decide to follow her suggestion. The note included a jab at him for always leaving his back open and a plea to keep watch over it since she would no longer be there to do so. He gave a small chuckle as he read it, knowing she was right on that account.

Riza sat at her desk looking over the latest paperwork but keeping one eye on the Führer while he read her letters and then seemed to sit and stare at them, deep in thought. She was slightly nervous over his reaction but at the same time thought she knew what his decision would be all the same. 

After what felt like hours, but wasn’t, he once again looked over at her and this time he gave a small smile and nod when their eyes met. She then saw him fetch the forms needed and start filling out the paperwork for both her resignation and appointing her successor. She smiled to herself and continued on her own paperwork wanting to finish up before leaving. In the corner of her eye she saw Mustang actually filing his paperwork as well before he said

“Havoc. Hawkeye”

holding up two letters, giving them one each when they came up to his desk. Once back at her own desk she opened her to find a signed resignation form with all her requests granted, including a licence to keep her guns but with the restriction that she was not to wear more than two at the time. She looked at when it would take affect and found that she was expected to help her replacement get settled the next three days and then was officially free at the end of the third day. She smiled to herself and put the papers back into the envelope just when she heard Havoc shout

“What the hell? What is this, some kind of prank?”

“It’s not a prank, Havoc” Mustang calmly stated.

“Then explain!”

“Did you read the whole thing?”

“Yes”

“Then you know what it is.”

“How can I be assigned this? The position is already filled.”

“Not anymore, I resigned,” Riza interrupted. Everyone turned to look at her and she raised an eyebrow challenging them to ask.

Breda was the first to break, “Why?”

“As I told Führer Mustang, my promise has been fulfilled and I’m no longer bound by it to remain in the military. I now have a different life goal to pursue. And no, I’ll not tell you what.”

Havoc waved his letter, “It says here you will help me get settled in my new position in the next few days before leaving.”

“And yet you didn’t figure out that the position was open,” Mustang muttered under his breath, low enough for only Hawkeye to hear him.

“I am. I’m officially out at the end of the day, three days from now.”

“So the last day we are all here before splitting up and going back to our own posts,” Falman stated. “I’m leaving for Briggs the very next day and the day after that Breda goes back out west, which means that Fuery will go back to his office down the hall. I guess Havoc will move from his office to here, taking over the Generals desk.”

Since everyone had come to Central for the trials the team had decided to all cram into the Führers office for old times sake. Roy knew it would feel empty once everyone left at the end of the week, but it was worth it to have the whole team together again. He smiled as he heard the boys continue discussing Havocs promotion and knew the exact moment Hawkeye gave them all The Look to get them silent and working again. He would miss having her around in the office when she too left at the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Rizas last day in the military, when she went home today she was free. After work the team, Rebecca and the Elrics planned to gather at the Führers mansion to drink and spend the evening together before everyone left the following days. But for now it was just the team present, all working quietly as the clock ticked closer to the end of day, the end of her military career and, maybe most importantly, the end of being trapped under the anti-fraternization laws. She couldn’t stop the small smile from grazing her lips when she thought about asking the führer out on a date, of being able to hold his hand, kiss him and just letting her feelings show. 

When it was only a few minutes left Riza packed up the last things on her desk so she’d be ready to leave on time. She did not plan to work overtime on her last day of work and especially not when she had plans. As the clock chimed letting them know it was time she saw Mustang rise from his seat and walk over to her, she noted confused that he seemed nervous. As he reached her he dropped to his knee and held out a ring.

“Riza, now that you are no longer in the military this is no longer illegal, so here I go. Since the day we met you have been my strength and my conscience, you have made me my best self and always pushed me to follow my dreams. We have now reached that dream from so long ago and I have now a new one. I once asked you to follow me and have my back, now I’ll ask you to follow me once again but this time at my side. Riza, will you marry me?”

During his speech her hand had come up to cover her mouth and there were joyful tears in her eyes. As he finished she threw her arms around him whispering “yes” over and over until he silenced her with a kiss as he slid the ring onto her finger.

A wolf-whistle from Havoc made them finally break the kiss and turn towards the room. She knew she was blushing but didn’t care, nor did she care to hide her big smile. The team started shouting their congratulations to the pair, a few _finally_ s thrown in for good measure. 

Riza blinked and found Rebecca standing in front of her, grabbing her hand to inspect the ring. “You are going to be disappointed, it’s not as flashy as you’d like. When did you even get here?”

“Just at the start of his speech,” Rebecca said dismissively. “You’re right it’s way to plain,” turning towards Mustang she added “What were you thinking! You are the führer, you could give her a better ring.”

“I was thinking about what fitted Riza, and I have had that ring for longer than I’ve been führer anyway.” Roy answered calmly.

Riza stopped Rebecca from asking more questions by saying “Enough for now, Rebecca. We can have Question Time tonight, but not at work.” 

Rebecca pouted but acquiesced anyway, “Fine, but I expect you to answer my questions then!”. She then left with a “See you all later”.

“What is special about Question Time?”, Fuery curiously asked.

“You’ll see tonight, now pack up and leave for the day. See you all in an hour.” And with Riza took the last of her things and left the office for the last time as a soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my mind made up three different speeches for Roy before I decided to actually write down the story bouncing around in my head. Which of course I did not remember now, so now there is yet another one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is another that my brain decided to play on repeat with slight differences each time, I wonder if it will keep at it now that I have written it down?

Riza managed to keep Rebecca from asking her questions while waiting for everyone to show up. When the Elric brothers showed up Al was first to notice the ring on her finger and uttering his congratulations, Ed soon following and then looking at Mustang.

“So you finally asked her, Colonel Bastard”

“I guess it would be Führer Bastard by now, Fullmetal, but yes I did”

While the two were squabbling, the last guests arrived and Riza stepped up in front of everyone and indicated for them to quiet down.

“As you all know by now, Roy and I are engaged. As you all can probably see, Rebecca is close to bursting with questions and we will therefore have a Question session to start the evening off.”

This was met by laughter before Riza continued.

“This is a tradition from when we were at the Academy and I got too annoyed by her pestering, letting her ask questions and giving her answers where I was comfortable to. There are some simple rules to follow, first you can ask me any question and I’ll answer it honestly. However, I can chose not to answer and then you will back off on that topic. I do not need to give a reason for telling you to back off. Secondly, only one question at the time and no interrupting each other or me. Wait for the current question to be finished answered before asking a new or commenting. Thirdly, if you want an answer you have to formulate the question. I will answer the question you ask, not the one you try and imply, understood?”

A chorus of _yes_ es greeted her and she smiled before continuing.

“The last rule is the simplest, don’t spread what you learn here today. It stays between us and no one else.”

“Because its called private life for a reason, just cause I trust you with it does not mean I want anyone else to know,” Rebecca chimed in, sounding like it was a well rehearsed line.

Riza laughed, “Yes, I can see you remember that motivation. But to continue, I’ll make an exception to the last rule for today only.” She then turned to the brothers, “When you go home tomorrow you are free to tell Winry and Pinako of our engagement and to answer their questions using the information you get tonight. You will not tell them things they don’t ask for and you will tell no one but them, is that clear?”

Once both Elrics had given their acceptance, Riza sat down leaning against Roy and turned to Rebecca.

“You may now ask your first question.”

“Did you ever break the fraternization laws?”

Riza could feel Roy coughing as he choked on his drink. Looking at him she said, “How did you not anticipate that question?”

“I forgot to count in the fact that it was Catalina asking.”

“Ah, yes that would to it. To answer your question Rebecca, no we did not.”

Before Rebecca could ask her next question Havoc butted in with “Have you ever wanted to?”  
  
“That is a stupid question Havoc, considering we got engaged the minute it was no longer illegal. But to answer your question, yes we wanted to. I can even give you something extra, on more than one occasion.”

The rest laughed and before Havoc could continue asking, Rebecca once again took over, sounding disbelieving.

“You mean to tell me you got engaged without having so much as kissed?”

“No”

“No? What do you mean no? You just said you hadn’t broken the laws and they definitely didn’t allow the two of you to kiss.”

“Isn’t that obvious? If they have kissed but not broken the law then they must have kissed before the law applied to them,” Falman injected.

“Falman is right, Rebecca.”

“But that law has applied to you since you joined his command right after Ishval, has it not?”

“I didn’t say it was a recent kiss.”

“That is basically far enough back to not even count! And why the hell did I not know you two had kissed?”

“Probably because I did not tell you.”

“So when did the two of you kiss?”

“We have kissed on two occasions, the first soon after my father's funeral and the second just after we got back from Ishval.”

“Did you even have time between Ishval and the laws applied to you?”

“Yes, we had a three day span after leaving the desert before we went back to work and I applied to be transferred under his command.”

Riza could feel Roy flinch at the memory of those days, of him fulfilling his promise to free her of her father’s research and the desperate kiss they shared afterwards.

“In those days Roy fulfilled a promise he made me before we left the desert and we shared a kiss. We then gathered all feelings for each other and locked them up behind a wall of duty, professionalism and dreams of changing the country and answering for the war crimes we committed. And that is all I’ll say on this topic. Havoc can have the next question.”

Rebecca pouted at being interrupted in her questioning but let Havoc take over.

“Have you ever been close to breaking the frat laws?”

“Yes”

“Oh, come on give us more info than that! You told Catalina much more details.”

“Then ask, it was in the rules. Formulate your question if you want an answer,” Riza playfully answered.

“How many times have you been close to breaking those laws?”

Riza thought about it before answering, “three times that comes to mind.”

“Can you tell us about those times?”

“Yes”

“Oh come on,” Havoc said exasperatedly.

“You have to ask properly, Havoc, otherwise she just does that. Believe me I have gotten her cheeky ‘ _yes_ ’ more times than I care to count,” Rebecca said before adding, “Please Riza, tell us about those three times you were close to breaking the frat laws.”

Riza smiled before saying, “The first time that comes to mind where we both were close to breaking those laws, Alphonse was there with us.”

Al looked at her surprised before realizing which moment she probably meant and his gaze turned painful.

“It was when we were under the third laboratory, I though Roy was dead and lost my will to live. Then Roy turned up, had Alphonse not held me back I would most likely have ran through the flames to Roy immediately. But as it were, I was held back and Lust killed before I could run over to him. Had we been alone we would have kissed then, to affirm that we were both really there and alive. Now we held back, bottling up our feelings behind the wall once again and moving on.”

She felt Roys arms hugging her closer to him and smiled at him before continuing.

“The second occasion we were close was a few months later, during the promised day. Once again we were surrounded by people and held back but there were moments when it was close. When we were reunited after me almost dying and Roy losing his sight and then again when the fight was over and we had won. The third time was not long after, the moment our eyes met once Roys sight had been restored. Once again we were surrounded by people and managed to reign ourselves in, but it was a close call. There have been more occasions that one of us have been close to breaking but in those the other has held strong, but those three stand out since both of us were close to breaking.”

The extended team could feel that the promised day and its wake was off-limits just like Ishval. Rebecca decided to go back to safer grounds and instead asked.

“So tell me about when you two kissed for the first time!”

Riza laughed. “Of course that’s your next question”

Rebecca grinned at her.

“You already know about some of that time but lets see. Let's start at the beginning, Roy was my father’s apprentice up until he joined the military. My father did not approve of that decision and banished Roy from the house and telling him that he’d never learn the secrets to flame alchemy. Roy came back when he was on his deathbed, and my father told him I had all the research on flame alchemy after hearing Roys ambition to help people.”

She could feel Roy shudder at the mention of her father’s research and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before continuing.

“After the funeral I allowed Roy to study the notes and when we finally mastered flame alchemy is the moment we kissed for the first time.”

Once Riza finished, Rebecca asked “What do you mean I know some of it? I never heard about you kissing Roy? Wait, is this THAT time?!?”

Riza rolled her eyes but smiled as she said, “Yes, Rebecca, it is that time.”

“It was with him!?! No wonder you refused to tell me who it was.”

“So to clear up everyone else confusion, at the academy Rebecca kept pestering me about whether I’d had sex or not. And I did end up telling her about the only time I did, without telling her whom it was with. So yeah, not only kissing happened that night.”

“You told her about it?”

“Wait, you lost your virginity to Mustang?”

Roy and Havoc exclaimed while Fuery and the Elrics blushed and looked like they didn’t know if they wanted to hear more or not. Breda and Falman just looked slightly uncomfortable while still curious. Riza rolled her eyes at them all before answering.

“Yes, Havoc I indeed did. And yes Roy, but not to her satisfaction since I barely gave her any details.”

“Mustang, if I ask you things will you answer as well following Hawkeyes rules?”

“Sure, Havoc” Roy sounded like he though he might regret that decision but still gave the go ahead.

“Was it your first time as well?”

Roy seemed to think of not answering before giving in.

“Yes, but I will not tell you about it.”

“That’s fine, I want to ask you about something you said earlier today,” injected Rebecca. “Exactly how long have you had that ring?”

“Since the new year before we met the Elrics for the first time.”

“That is a long time ago,” Ed couldn’t help but comment.

“So it is, we had our goals which hindered me even considering giving it to her back then but I got it as a reminder for what my next goal would be if we both survived to see the first goal to completion. And here we are now.”

Roy smiled down at her, love shining in his eyes. Riza couldn’t help but smile back.

“Ok, I did not expect it to be that long.” Turning back to Riza, Rebecca then asked “Did you know of the rings existence?” 

“Yes”

“For how long have you known?”

“Since the end of the summer after we met the Elrics, so apparently just over half a year after Roy got it.”

“Wow, did you know it was for you?”

“I guessed, but I never asked nor let on I knew of its existence.”

“Did you ever see it?” Roy asked.

“No, I just noticed the ring box when you were playing with it.”

“Good,” Roy smiled.

Falman suddenly spoke up, “Was this what you meant with your new goal? You said you resigned to pursue another goal.”

“Yes, it was. I did think we might start with dating and work our way up but nevertheless yes.”

The evening continued on after that, the questions soon turning into drinking and games.  Once all the guests had left and it was just Roy and Riza left they headed up to the bedroom. While getting ready for bed Riza removed the engagement ring and caught sight of an inscription within.

_My Queen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to think that Roys wedding ring would have the inscription ‘ _I’ll follow you_ ’ to reflect on their bond with each other.


End file.
